


[PODFIC] your kisses are like a lost ghost

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Force Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Meditation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that the old Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments. He knew this was wrong and that if he'd met Hera before the fall of the Republic, things might have been very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] your kisses are like a lost ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your kisses are like a lost ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902342) by [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ray1sta2cnenoso/SWR%20your%20kisses%20are%20like%20a%20lost%20ghost.mp3?dl=0) (6.79 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:06:59

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mm8 for her blanket permission!


End file.
